Blame it on the Weatherman
by White as Sin
Summary: Funny what rainy days can do to the mind, and bring into your life... partial angst but nothing too dark, with fluff!


Blame It on the Weatherman

A/N: just a sweet little story. I was bored and I love this song. Well, Digimon and this song do not belong to me, and I don¡¯t wish for them to.

Celtic Guardian: When are you going to finish the Yu-Gi-Oh fiction?

Me: *glare* You just had to spill it! Muses, honestly!

Syaoran: We¡¯re underpaid!

Me: AHHHH! Too many bishonen muses!

-----------------------@

It¡¯s just one more day,

No one said

There would be rain again¡¦

I looked out the window of the convenience store; it was raining, no, pouring. It seemed like the heavens broken down. Another rainy day, with not even customers to keep me company.

For the tenth time I polished my glasses. I sighed softly, bringing out my diary and a pen. My eyes gloomily looked through as I flipped through the pages.

Won¡¯t blame it on myself,

Yeah, I¡¯ll blame it on the weatherman¡¦.

Clear and sunny skies my foot. Who do those weatherpeople think they are? My thoughts drifted and I sipped a drink, shivering slightly despite the general warmth of the store.

Get away, for a while,

Here I am on my own again,

Won¡¯t blame it on myself,

No, I¡¯ll blame it on the weatherman.

How many years had it been? My heart thudded simultaneously as my fist collided onto the counter. How ironic. I tried not to cry. The day we became a couple and the day HE left.

Standing on the shore,

Calling out your name,

I was there before

I could see your face

You said you would love me always that day on the beach. I can still remember it clearly, so clearly it¡¯s painful. You seemed so nervous that you just blurted it out, I remember. A wind picked up, blowing around us, as you bent over and kissed me.

Only clouds will see,

Tears are in my eyes.

Empty like my heart

Why¡¯d ya say goodbye?

Three happy years. Then you left me. Yeah, I know people think of me as both a gawky boy stalker and snotty computer geek, but there¡¯s more to me than that. That was a sad day, you told me that you had to go to America, as a transfer student, but promised you would keep in touch always. I guess you kind of did, but the letters and emails grew fewer and fewer.

The rain goes on (on and on again)

The rain goes on (on and on again)

I shook my head and turned on the radio. Then I cursed quite vividly (what can I say? I live in a household with three teenagers) hearing the song playing. It was an American song, by some girl group and was halfway done. You liked that song, I remember, because it reminded you of yourself.

Alone, I can hear

Hear our song

Playing for me again

Won¡¯t blame it on myself, yeah

I¡¯ll blame it on the weatherman

I started to cry. I miss you so much. How long has it last been? Oh yes, two years again. Tears dropped onto my diary, warping the ink of the poem I had been working on.

Standing on the shore,

Calling out your name,

I was there before

I could see your face

I blew my nose, glancing out again. I almost wish I could go to the beach, but in this weather, it would be near suicide to try. Besides, it will be enough of a chore to get home from the store.

Only clouds will see,

Tears are in my eyes.

Empty like my heart

Why¡¯d ya say goodbye?

The rain goes on (on and on again)

The rain goes on (on and on again)

I am never going to listen to those weather people on the news again. My clothing was mostly inappropriate for the weather outside. If I see another weather broadcast; I¡¯ll most likely smash the T.V. to tiny pieces. Luckily I was wearing jeans; not shorts, and left a jacket here the last time I worked in the store.

Maybe it¡¯s too late

Maybe it¡¯s too late to try again

Maybe I can¡¯t pray

Maybe I can¡¯t wait

Maybe I can¡¯t blame the weatherman.

I shrugged on the jacket, glad that I took track and praying that I wouldn¡¯t be too soaked once I reached home. Then I saw something. Somebody, heading toward the store, I squinted, trying to discern the figure. Then I hurried to reach the door quickly. The person came in, along with pouring rain. I just managed to get the door shut.

I gaped as I saw who it was. My knees wobbled. Ken smiled gently at me, holding a gigantic bouquet of lavender roses. ¡°Happy Anniversary, Yolei.¡±

The rain goes on (on and on again)

The rain goes on (on and on again)

Oh blame it on the weatherman


End file.
